legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Seas Barracuda
The Black Seas Barracuda is the iconic pirate ship of Captain Jack Knife and his band of pirates. Captain Jack Knife became captain of the Black Seas Barracuda after losing his former ship, the Rosebrick, to his arch-nemesis Admiral Perriwinklebeard McCook.Create a Pirate Ship! With this mighty pirate ship under his command, he proudly plundered the seas of the LEGO Universe. However, the greedy pirates stockpiled crates full of Maelstrom Crystals aboard the Black Seas Barracuda, which caught the attention of the Kraken. The giant sea monster grabbed the Black Seas Barracuda and tossed the pirate ship into a tree at Pirate Cove. With the Black Seas Barracuda run aground, the pirates were unable to continue sailing and plundering. The pirates were forced to build the Pirate Camp around the tree where the Black Seas Barracuda rested. The Black Seas Barracuda's final resting place was first seen on Captain Jack Knife's My LEGO Network page, and players can see the pirate ship in LEGO Universe when they visit the Pirate Camp. Although Captain Jack Knife's Black Seas Barracuda remains stuck in the tree, another galleon resembling the Black Seas Barracuda can be seen during races held at the Keelhaul Canyon Raceway. This pirate ship is locked in battle against a Maelstrom ship, and as the race progresses, the battle becomes fiercer, as both ships are set aflame by the second lap. During the third lap, the crew of the Barracuda galleon bring out an oversized cannon and fire at the Maelstrom ship, instantly sinking their target. Mini Galleons modeled after the Black Seas Barracuda appear as friendly targets in the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery. As these Mini Galleons are friendly, firing at them will deduct 1,000 points from the player's score and terminate any score multiplier or shooting streak. On the other hand, enemy Maelstrom-infected Mini Galleons appear frequently during the minigame, and shooting these Maelstrom Galleons will earn 1,500 points. Beta Information Due to the iconic status of the Black Seas Barracuda, it is one of the most persevering elements of LEGO Universe. Early artwork for Gnarled Forest in Wonderland shows the Black Seas Barracuda nestled in the tree, and it is one of the few story elements seen in the My LEGO Network LEGO Universe campaign to be incorporated into the final game. Although the Black Seas Barracuda has long been depicted with its current color scheme, an early Passport design shows the pirate ship in its original color scheme in the Missions section. At one point in development, the Black Seas Barracuda's jolly roger flag was briefly replaced by a Venture League flag. In pre-alpha versions of the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery, instead of featuring normal and Maelstrom-infected Mini Galleons, the different Mini Galleon targets were colored red and blue. Before LEGO Universe The Black Seas Barracuda originally belonged to the famed Captain Roger Redbeard from the classic LEGO Pirates line. When the LEGO Pirates line first launched in 1989, 6285 Black Seas Barracuda, known in some countries as the Dark Shark, was Captain Redbeard's personal vessel, and he sailed this mighty ship in various LEGO Pirates media such as The Pirates: The Golden Medallion. Although Redbeard later stopped using the Black Seas Barracuda, favoring newer ships such as 6286 Skull's Eye Schooner, the Black Seas Barracuda remains to this day one of the most iconic LEGO sets, even getting a rerelease as item #10040 in 2002 as a LEGO Legend brought back by popular demand. Trivia *The Mini Galleon is available to players as a Model unlocked by completing Everybody's Chum, Chief Brody 1. *The Mini Galleon is modeled after the pirate ship in the LEGO Factory set 5525 Amusement Park. The Mini Galleon was originally designed by Neal McClatchey and, in an interview, confirmed to be modeled after the original 6289 Black Seas Barracuda. *On December 19, 2011, the Black Seas Barracuda was spawned by a Mythran in the Nexus Core. References Gallery 6285-1.jpg|6285 Black Seas Barracuda 5525-1.jpg|5525 Amusement Park Pirate camp concept art.jpg|Black Seas Barracuda concept art by Jim Stigall Cptn. Jack Knife.png|Concept art seen on Jack Knife's My LEGO Network page 21.jpg|Concept Passport image of the classic Black Seas Barracuda Gnarled Forest summary.JPG|Pre-alpha artwork of the classic Black Seas Barracuda Lego-universe-pirates.jpg|Pre-alpha Jack Knife aboard the Black Seas Barracuda Tumblr ma53skZ1Bm1rgpwjuo8 r1 1280.jpg|The Black Seas Barracuda seen in an early banner Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h08m38s106.png|Black Seas Barracuda in an early version of Gnarled Forest Early pirate camp.PNG|Black Seas Barracuda in an early version of Gnarled Forest 12642 4a8c815d9e9e1.jpg|Black Seas Barracuda in an early version of Gnarled Forest VentureLeagueBarracuda.jpg|Black Seas Barracuda with Venture League flag Pirate Camp Picture.jpg|Black Seas Barracuda in the final Pirate Camp Pirate Ship Installer.png|Black Seas Barracuda on the LEGO Universe patcher GFRacetrackOld.png|Black Seas Barracuda in an early Keelhaul Canyon racetrack KeelhaulBarracuda.png|Black Seas Barracuda in the Keelhaul Canyon racetrack UniverseMap I43.png|Black Seas Barracuda as seen on the LEGO Universe map Mission 229.PNG|Maelstrom Galleon with Kraken and Cannon MiniGalleons.png|Mini Galleon and Maelstrom Galleon Lulaunch040.jpg|A partially-assembled Mini Galleon in Gnarled Forest Act won gnar shooting gallery target-3Dship-red.png|Pre-alpha red Mini Galleon Act won gnar shooting gallery target-3Dship-blue.png|Pre-alpha blue Mini Galleon Act won gnar shooting gallery target-3Dship.png|Mini Galleon Act won gnar shooting gallery target-3Dship-Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom Galleon Spawning in NT 2011-12-19.png|The Black Seas Barracuda spawned in Nexus Tower Category:Vehicles Category:Minigames Category:Models